An electrical appliance that operates on a rechargeable battery pack requires the use of a battery pack of a specified design and a specified operating voltage. Examples of such electrical appliances are power hand tools, such as drills, and lighting devices, such as torch lights. For promotion, electric hand drills are sometimes sold with a torch light as a gift, in which case the torch light is designed to operate on the same battery pack as the drill.
In the same series or design, electric hand drills are available in different driving powers, which determine the operating voltage of the battery pack needed. It is therefore necessary to produce torch lights of different operating voltages to go with electric hand drills of the same operating voltage. This complicates the manufacturing, inventory control, and packaging of such products.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved battery-operated lighting device.